poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie
is another Weekenders/20th Century Fox crossover film made by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Paleontologist Zack takes his nephew Ricky and niece Jade on a fossil hunt. While alone, Ricky is met by a talking rook, who turns into an Alexornis named Alex. He tells him of a story set in the Cretaceous period 70 million years ago. Patchi is the smallest in a litter of Pachyrhinosaurus hatchlings, and is often bullied by his older brother Scowler. Their father Bulldust is the leader of a''Pachyrhinosaurus'' herd. Alex, who is Patchi's mentor, tries to help Patchi impress a female Pachyrhinosaurus named Juniper, but her herd migrates south without him. Bulldust moves his herd south as well, but when they try to pass through a forest, they are forced to flee when a fire erupts. Taking advantage of the chaos, a pack of carnivores, led by a Gorgosaurus named Gorgon, attacks the scattered herd. They kill the rest of Patchi and Scowler's family, with Gorgon personally killing Bulldust. Afterwards, Patchi's herd combines with Juniper's as they continue their migration. Gorgon's pack attacks them again; in the ensuing panic, Patchi, Scowler, and Juniper fall into the river and are swept downstream to the ocean, with Alex following them from above. At a beach, Scowler follows a herd of Edmontosaurus to find food, callously leaving Patchi and Juniper behind. The two make their way through a forest and eventually are able to find their herd and Scowler. After years of making the same migration from north to south and vice-versa, an adult Scowler becomes the herd's new leader, and forces Juniper to be his mate. Scowler recklessly leads the herd onto a thinly frozen pond, and Patchi is able to lead the majority of the herd to safety. Enraged and believing Patchi to be usurping him, Scowler goads Patchi into a battle for leadership of the herd. Scowler quickly wins and disowns Patchi, ordering the herd to leave him behind. Despondent and heartbroken, Patchi tries to allow predators to eat him, but Alex convinces him to die for something worth dying for as Bulldust did. Reinvigorated by the advice, Patchi returns to the herd, only to find them under attack by Gorgon and his pack. As Gorgon overpowers him in battle, a repentant Scowler orders Patchi to save himself and lead the herd to safety. Instead, Patchi leads them in driving off Gorgon and his pack for good, saving Scowler. Scowler reconciles with Patchi and then concedes leadership of the herd to him, and Patchi goes on to have eggs with Juniper, one of which hatches and Alex asks for it to be named after him. In the present day, moved by Alex's story, Ricky returns the Gorgosaurus tooth to Ricky and Jade, who have unknowingly discovered Gorgon's skull. Trivia * The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, D-Team and their Dinosaurs and Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films